A group of apparently new lipophilic ultraviolet light absorbing substances has been found in yeast which are circumstantially linked to the regulation of a unique valyl-tRNA synthetase activity found in this laboratory. A cytosine derivative labeled in both the N-1 and N-3 positions with nitrogen-15 has been synthesized and used to verify our previous formulation of a hydrogen-bonded cytosine-peptide complex.